Ruby Rocks
Ruby Rocks is the sister of Lightning rocks, the Destroyers Guitarist and one of the main characters in my little rockstar: metal is magic. apperance Ruby being a royal alicorn, she actually sizes up at a height just short of adult ponies even though she's only 16, however because she also keeps fit and works out like her brother, it gives her a masculine yet tall look. Her coat is deep burgandy, her mane and tail are black with deep violet highlights and her eyes are sky blue and based of Zecora's eye design. She like her brother, has a pointed horn wich is a unique trait thats shared with unicorns with a fighting background (the pointy horn is for emergency close quarters engagements similar to say the combat knife in the Call of duty series). This trait however has never been found on royal alicorns, ever in equestria's long history making Ruby and her brother Lightning the only Royal fighting alicorns ever. History Born alongside her brother on august 21 1995, Lightning and Ruby Rocks barely knew their parents having been abandoned at an orphanage in Los Pegasus from only 1 month old and lived there for 6 years. One night they planned to run away and a week later sucseeded in escaping, with the intention of becoming musicians in canterlot. However being wild, young and curios their journey led them all over equestria from their home town of Las Pegasus all the way to Fillydephia and eventually Canterlot where they found their future bandmate Rosie Black. Personallity She's pretty laid back but she's also kind, fun loving and a bit of a tomcolt (tomboy). She dislikes the idea of mares wrearing too much makeup and loathes high heel shoes. She does pamper herself once in a while by having a nice long, hot bath and a afternoon nap on a cloud. Ruby is often one for a challenge and enjoys it when somepony asks her to prove her worth, but even if she is bested she laughs it off and shakes hooves with the winner. Be warned however she can get annoyed very quickly if you push the wrong buttons like trying her patience . Main article: Ruby Rocks Quotes/Scripts Favorite songs and artists *paramore- misery buisness *blur- song 2 and parklife *Avenged sevenfold- bat country, nightmare and welcome to the family *Velvet revolver- she builds quick machines, slither and illegal I song. *Soundgarden- big dumb s3x and Rusty cage. *Mötley crüe- wild side, girls girls girls, live wire and kickstart my heart. *the blues brothers- everypony needs somepony (everybody needs somebody) *45 grave- Partytime *Aerosmith- lord of the thighs, back in the saddle, you gotta move and love in a elevator. *Metallica- for whom the bell tolls and enter sandman *Iron Maiden- run to the hills *Def Leppard- action, lets get rocked and rock of ages *Nickelback- S.E.X, rockstar, this means war, this Afternoon and just for relationships *Lightning Rocks- bandmate, brother and BBFF (brother best friend forever). *Rosie Black- bandmate and close friend *Maxx Powers- close friend and bandmate *Zino Xenon- bandmate and close friend *Rainbow Dash- buddy and rival (Ruby beat Rainbow Dash in a race by a HUGE victory) *Lone Star- old friend from when her and Lightning were "touring" equestria, they bumped into him and his brothers who are now part of a rock band themselves Called Lone and the stars. *Vinyl Scratch- a buddy down at the local night club who also asked if the destroyers would perform there. guitars *Gibson Les Paul copy- Note that she hoof crafted this guitar herself using materials she ahem..... "aquired" from a timber yard in Appleloosa and using similarly "aquired" blueprints from a guitar manufacturing company in the same area. The guitar is deep red with tinted black dials and black pick up switch (thats the big white thingy on the guitar shown). Note- If you go near this guitar without her permission, don't expect to be breathing 5 minuets later. Be warned, she will find out...... One way..... or another and when she does expect Pain (and lots of it). *Fender telecaster (w/ tremello arm) cream in colour trivia *She and her brother are named after finnish hard rock band Hanoi Rocks. Category:Alicorn Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus Category:Female Category:Mare